Song of the Lioness: The Calling of a Storm
by piper5381
Summary: On her way from Corus, Alanna stops to help a nearby town. There she meets a young girl named Arianna. Arianna prefers to handle things on her own and hates the idea of family. Over time, they both become friends and Ari finds something in Alanna she never thought she would. She also discovers a power she never knew she had and soon may be the hope to saving Pirates Swoop.
1. Chapter 1

**Setting: It is only Alanna and George at Pirate's Swoop now. Thom is working at the Royal University, Aly is with her family on the Copper Isles, and Allen is off doing knight work. Alanna still loves her adventures, but is slowing down on taking them as much as she used to. On her way back from helping out in Corus, she comes upon another town. Originally, she plans on helping them with a bandit problem, but she meets someone she was not expecting, that someone being a young, stubborn girl named Arianna. This girl has a quick tongue and a quick temper to go with it, and the one thing she hates is the idea of family. Although they had a rough start, Arianna, and Alanna become good friends, which leads them to more great adventures...adventures neither one of them saw coming, and adventures that could lead Pirate's Swoop into trouble. Alanna is even able to teach her magic. Although very resistant to at first, Arianna learns that Alanna is not out there to hurt her...something she thought all people wanted to do. Can Ari learn what it means to truly be a family, and can she control her magic enough to fulfill her destiny?**

* * *

Chapter One

Violet colored eyes stared off into the distance as a woman trotted down a dirt road with her good friend Darkmoon. Though her gaze was constantly moving all around the passing scenery, the sunny weather making traveling kind, her mind was elsewhere, her thoughts trailing on how good it would be to get home.

" _I stayed in Corus longer than I planned._ " The woman thought to herself as a gentle, April breeze blew through her long, fiery red hair. The great King Johnathan and his wife, Queen Thayet, were in the in the process of making a few changes to the Tortallean kingdom, and Alanna, who was close friends with both and the King's Champion, was required to be there.

" _Not that I really minded, but still, I ready to go home for a little while._ "

She missed George, and as much as she loved a good adventure, a good rest at home seemed to be what she was craving.

Fate, however, had another path set before her, and a path she did not see coming.

" _I should write the children when I return, too. At least Aly and Thom since I've already seen-_ "

At that moment, her thoughts cut off, a strange sight in the distance catching her off guard.

"What the…what is that?"

She squinted her eyes to get a better look. At first, she couldn't quite make it out, but after a few moments, she realized what it was, her eyes widening as she gently nudged her horse to run faster.

"Come on boy."

With the faster pace, she reached a nearby tree, and there in front of her was a woman with an arrow in her shoulder, blood drenching the white sleeve that covered it.

"What happened here?"

Alanna quickly jumped down, grabbing her bag full of some herbs, bandages, and other healing goods before heading over.

"It was two bandits…I was riding back from Corus when they attacked me. They took the few goods I had and my horse."

The blonde woman, who looked to be in her thirties, was pale and sweating, wincing every so often from the pain that she was in.

"That was about fifteen minutes ago, maybe a bit longer. I tried walking back to my town after they took off, but it hurts too much."

Without a word, Alanna quickly placed her hands over the wound, a violet light soon emanating from them. A sigh of relief came from the woman's mouth almost seconds after it happened. Knowing it was working, Alanna then quickly and carefully pulled the arrow out, hoping that the dulling of the pain would make that task less painful for the stranger.

"Is it bad?"

The knight could see the worry on her face.

"Not as bad as you think." Alanna replied calmly, even smiling a little to help ease the other. "Nothing a healing, some bandages, and some rest won't help."

She continued to work quietly, eyes scanning around the area every few minutes. If the woman was attacked not too long ago, then there was a chance that the bandits might come back, or even still be watching. She did not want her or the woman to be there if they decided to return.

"Where's your town?" Alanna asked.

"Quite a ways down the road behind me…maybe about half an hour off."

She peeked behind the tree to see that a road, branching off from the main one, was indeed behind there.

"I never knew there was a town down there."

"It's new, only about five years old." The other replied. "Called Wedgemore."

"Wedgemore…oh yes, I'm sorry. I do recall that name coming up a few times." It was so new that she had forgotten about it. "Though I have yet to visit."

As Alanna bandaged the woman up, the green eyed female looked past her, spotting the shield that was hanging on the saddle.

"Wait…I know that mark. Are you…the King's Champion?"

Alanna looked up, following the gaze to see where she was staring, instantly turning around after with a small but humble smile.

"Yes, that would be me."

"You're _the_ Lady Alanna?"

"I am." Alanna replied, her smile widening a bit at the woman's shock.

"Well I'll be…the Goddess must be watching over me today then to send you. I've heard all about your greatness. My name is Sasha."

"It's nice to meet you, Sasha." Alanna replied. "As for my greatness, the stories make me sound better than I really am."

"Oh I don't believe that." The blonde replied with a smile. She then looked at her thoughtfully. "Wait…if you're the King's Champion, does that mean you might be able to help us?"

Alanna had just finished with the bandaging when this question came about.

"Help?"

"Yes, help myself and the town from these bandits."

Alanna's heart dropped a little. She had desperately wanted to return home, yet at the same time, she was a knight of the realm. She couldn't just leave someone in need helpless.

"I…am not sure if I'd be much help or anything…"

"Oh you would!" Sasha slowly stood, Alanna helping her keep her balance. When she could stand on her own, she wiped the dirt from her dress. "You see, our town has strong men in it, but not enough to take these bandits down. If you're on our side, we might have a better chance to take them down. We figure that if we get the leader, then we'll be all right."

"How many are there?"

"About thirty five or so. We know where their camp is. And there's only about twenty five men in our town. About fifty of us in all, but the rest are women and children. We have young boys, but they are as I say, young. We don't want to lose any."

"Have they been attacking other towns?"

"Not that we know of. They started attacking us a few weeks back, but we have held them off well enough so far, only losing a few in the process. We lose any more and we will be done for. It's only because we are fairly new. They probably thought we'd be easy targets, but we're doing our best to fight back."

Alanna thought on this for a moment. From the sounds of it, the town sounded like they were holding well so far, but she even knew that could only last so long unless the bandits were stopped immediately.

"I know it's a lot to ask seeing as we just met, and I can understand if you don't want to get involved. I can only imagine what work you have, some even being more important than us, but if it were possible…"

Alanna stopped her immediately, kindly placing her hand on the shoulder that was good.

"As it is, my previous work is finished. I was only heading home, so helping you is not an issue or any kind of inconvenience. Every town is Tortall is important, so please don't think of yours any less."

"You'll…really help us?"

"Of course." George and home would just have to wait a little longer. "Now come on. You need to rest after that healing. I'll help you up on Moonlight, and then you can show me the way.

* * *

Thankfully, the two women made it to the town without any issues. Alanna's hand was on Lightning's hilt the whole time, just in case. Upon their arrival, they were greeted instantly by two men and three women, the men helping Sasha down from the saddle.

"I took care of her wound. The rest should heal just fine." Alanna told them, the women now taking hold of their friend once she was on the ground. "With that healing though, she'll need rest."

"Thank you again, Lady Knight." Sasha told her. "I promise I will repay you for your kindness."

"There's no need for that." She replied, trying to hide her growing blush. She didn't entirely enjoy being fawned on just for doing her job. She was a knight. She was supposed to help those who needed it.

"Lady Knight?" one of the men suddenly asked.

"She's Lady Alanna." Sasha told him. "The King's Champion!"

Whispers broke out among those present, more and more from the town joining to get a look at what was going on. This only made her feel even more awkward.

"King's Champion, eh?" said a burly man with hazel eyes. "You're smaller than I expected."

"Oh shush." Another woman with brown hair told him. "Small or not, she's done a lot more than you have."

"And she's agreed to help us fight off the bandits." Sasha added.

The disagreeing man raised an eyebrow.

"Help us? We don't need outside help."

"Outside help would be more than welcomed, especially of a knight."

This voice came from behind Alanna, another male joining her presence. Turning, she found a very tall and lean man standing behind her. His dark brown eyes were as dark as his hair, a thin beard covering the bottom half of his face. On him he wore a simple white tunic and tan breeches, brown leather shoes covering his feet.

"Lady Alanna." He said is a tenor voice, bowing to the other. "It's an honor to meet you, and I must thank you as well for saving my sister-in-law. Needless to say we'd all be devastated if we lost someone else to the bandits."

Alanna bowed in return.

"No thanks needed, sir. I am glad I could be of help."

The man smirked slightly at her remark.

"No need for sir. That makes me feel older than I want to be. I am Kayden, my Lady."

"Very well, Kayden. Alanna is just fine in return. Now, Sasha says you've been having bandit trouble?"

He nodded.

"We have indeed. And if I heard Sasha right, you'd said you help?"

"Yes, of course. Wedgemore may be new but it is still a town of Tortall, and as a knight, I am sworn to protect our realm."

"We would much appreciate it. Perhaps with you on our side we could relinquish them for good."

"What do you know about these bandits?"

At this point, most of the town had returned to their daily work, so the two continued their conversation on a nearby wooden bench, Darkmoon still beside her.

"Well, after some scouting, we found their camp is about eight miles from here. If you head east from our river, you'll reach it. It has about thirty five to forty men, most armed with axes and a few with bows. They have horses as well, some of them ours. We could launch an all our attack with our men, but only half are trained to fight. We wouldn't make it out, and then what would happen to our women and children?"

Alanna nodded. She could see their predicament. If all went in, who would be here to protect the town if something happened? They needed a good plan.

"What can I do to help?"

"Maybe you could train some of the men to fight? And we have one or two mages here that could probably learn a little more magic from you. And if they decide to attack again, perhaps having you here while they do will get rid of more."

"I could do that. If you round me up those who need training, I will teach them what I can. What magic do the mages have?"

"The boys? Healing. They learned it from one of the elder mages that used to reside here, but she passed two years back."

"Well I can definitely help them with that."

She had no issues with teaching magic. She had done it before back when she was with the Bahzir Tribes, and with her past squire. Those who were gifted had to be trained or they would be a danger to themselves and to those around them simply from the inability to control it. And to think, she used to be scared of the Gift.

"Very well. I will help train both the men and the boy mages, and will help you fight the bandits when the time comes. I also feel that the women should learn a few things as well. In the event of an attack, wouldn't it be best to not leave them completely helpless?"

She wondered if he would disagree with that at first, but he merely nodded in reply.

"I agree. I think it has been proven many times over than a woman has the capability to fight as well as a man."

Alanna smiled inwardly at this. It was nice to see someone who wasn't completely against the idea. People were slowly accepting the whole women fighting affair, but there were still those who hated it completely.

"Do you know who the leader is?" she now asked. "Sasha mentioned that if the leader was killed, they would most likely back off."

"His name is Redrick. Got that name off of one of the bandits we captured once. He's the biggest of all of them and is responsible for most of the deaths that have happened here."

"How often do they come?"

"About twice a month it seems. Started back about four months ago. We've held them off for this long, but I know we won't be able to if they keep coming. You really don't mind helping us out?"

"Of course not."

"The men might give a hard time, especially those who don't believe in girls fighting. If I tell them to lay off though, they will listen."

"It doesn't matter to me." She replied. "I'm used to it at this point."

"Well then, as I said, your help is welcomed. I will be sure to pay you for it."

She instantly shook her head at this.

"I don't need payment, but thank you. I want to do this. It doesn't sit well with me that a town is near helpless. I insist."

He thought for a moment, but the nodded his head.

"Then please take a room for free at our in. Both my wife and I live in it and own it. Meals and such will always be free. Please, with that, _I_ insist. If I can't pay you, then you must let me do something."

She really didn't want to take anything for the help as, despite the craving for home, she really did want to help them out, but the look on his gruff face told her that he would not give in, so in the end, she merely nodded.

"Very well, I accept. Thank you."

He then stood up.

"We will be more than glad to offer you a place. Now, if I may be so frank, perhaps you should bathe and rest now before dinner tonight. You look like you need it."

Looking down, she found that her tunic and breeches were covered in dirt from being on the ground with Sasha, not to mention some of the woman's blood was on her. She then looked back at Kayden with a grin.

"I think you might be right."

* * *

After a long, warm bath, which was connected to her small but comfortable room, she brushed out her shoulder length hair and changed into fresh clothing, the woman now donning a white tunic and dark brown breeches. While ignoring some of the looks she got as she entered the lively part of the inn, the looks mostly from men, she walked out of the main door and stepped outside.

" _Dammit…_ " she said to herself as she stretched, her bones cracking. " _I'm really not as young as I used to be. Some knights my age look like they aren't bothered at all, but I sure as hell feel like I am in my forties."_

Oh the joys of aging.

Stepping out more, she let herself explore her new surroundings.

" _I'm impressed. For being a new town, they are doing fairly well for themselves."_

No, it wasn't as big as a city, but it was still a decent size. They had their own fields growing the crops they needed, shops selling clothing and other goodies, a bakery, many sturdy stone and wooden houses, and, from hearing the people talk, they did some trading with Corus as well.

" _Not bad. Not bad at all."_

As she continued on more, she began to notice something was a little off.

" _That's odd…_ "

She looked up towards the sky.

" _There wasn't a single cloud up there when I was riding."_

Now, it could have been possible for a storm of some sort to sneak up unnoticed, but for the entire skies surrounding her to turn grey when it was blue not even an hour ago…was something like that possible?

" _I didn't even see signs of an impending storm, so how…"_

"It's not polite to ignore someone who is talking to you."

A young, male voice broke Alanna from her thoughts. She looked around for the speaker, but found no one.

" _Hmm…maybe I was just hearing things…_ "

"You forget, she's too stupid to speak."

Nope. She definitely wasn't hearing things. Walking around a nearby corner, she peeked and found three children behind a building. Two of them were boys, brothers from the looks of it as they both had the same dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and similar facial features. The only real difference was height as one was taller than the other. The third child, who was a girl, looked very different. While the boys looked to be eleven or twelve years old, the girl didn't look a day over nine. Maybe ten. She saw that she had shoulder length dark brown hair, but was unable to see her face very well.

"Well, come on Arianna. Speak. We're older. You're supposed to do what we tell you."

The girl continued to stay silent, clinging to a small basket of bread. While most would think this little child to be scared of the older boys, it was actually quite the opposite, an angry, defiant looked on her face instead.

"Oi! Stupid! Answer us!"

She was silent still at first, but after a few moments, she opened her mouth to speak, her voice cool and collective.

"I would, but I really shouldn't. If I speak to you long, I'll catch the stupid that you two both carry."

The following actions after those words happened all too quickly. One of the boys, the taller of the two, swung at the girl with a scowl. The child dropped her bread and ducked just in time, punching her attacker in the gut. While she was doing that though, the second boy came from behind, turned her around, and punched her right in the mouth.

"Hey! Stop it!"

As soon as Alanna made her presence known, the boys took off, the young female slowly picking herself up off the ground.

"Are you all right?"

She ran to her side and reached out to her.

"Here, let me-"

"No!"

The girl pushed Alanna away and stood up fully.

"Why'd you get involved!? I had it under control!"

Alanna was a little taken aback by this response that she wasn't even sure what to say back. That split silent moment did give her a better view of the girl however, and the first thing she noticed was how she was dressed like a boy. She had seen other young girls wearing dresses and such around here, but not this one. She was in a slightly raggedy tan long-sleeved shirt, her black breeches just as worn out. She was also quite small and skinny. It was almost amazing to have seen her punch the boy the way she did.

The last thing she noticed, which was the feature that stuck out the most, was the young one's eyes. Instead of the typical brown, green, blue, or hazel eyes one saw, this child had greyish, silvery eyes, her orbs almost the same exact color of the stormy sky.

" _Wow…_ " she thought, an unknown, almost magical tugging emotion running through her. " _They're_ …"

Wiping herself off, the girl picked up her bread and looked them through. She was pleased to see none had gotten ruined. After, she turned back on the other.

"Idiot. You didn't need to step in." she scowled.

Alanna finally snapped back into reality, her brows now furrowing at the remark.

"What? I was trying to help you!"

"I didn't need it!"

"Oh really? So you getting punched in the face was supposed to happen?"

"Shut up!" she said hotly, a sound of thunder rumbling as she did. "You shouldn't have interfered period! Now they're going to think I need other people to solve my problems!"

While speaking, she suddenly winced, a painful sting shooting through her bottom lip. Reaching up, she found it was bleeding. This is what made the girl panic slightly.

"Great…she's going to kill me if she sees this…"

"What? Who is?"

"None of your business."

"But I don't get it…no one would kill you for this. You didn't even start it."

"I was fighting regardless!" the child snapped. "I'll be in trouble."

"But-"

"Just shut up! You don't understand!"

And before Alanna could say anything else, the young one turned and ran away.

"Woah, hey! Wait!"

There was an odd little feeling in her chest when she saw the girl. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was there, and it was that feeling that prompted the woman to follow.

"Wait up!"

It took a few minutes, but eventually, she caught up to the other, the child kneeling by a river, using some of the water there to wipe away the blood.

"Hey…I was calling for you…"

"And I am supposed to listen to you why?"

Alanna sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know…you're awfully rude to someone who helped you."

"I told you I didn't need it. Not my fault you stepped in. Ouch!"

She winced again at the pain, the bleeding starting up again. It was in this moment Alanna stepped in closer.

"Let me see that."

"No! Get away!"

"Oh quit your fighting. Just let me see!"

Ignoring the arguing, Alanna got in close enough to place a single finger on the girl's cut, and almost instantly, she felt a cool sensation on her lip, the pain lessening greatly. When the child seemed to calm down, Alanna pulled back.

"There…now was that so bad?"

The young one looked down at her reflection in the river, touching the now pain free area. There was still a small mark there, but it didn't hurt nor did it look as bad as it did.

"Hmph…she'll still notice it…"

Alanna sighed. She wasn't exactly expecting a thank you, but some sort of gratitude would have been nice.

Seeing that the girl was a little calmer, she decided to pry with a few questions.

"Arianna…was it?" she asked, her voice soft. "That's what I heard one of the boys say."

Arianna looked up, and although there was still a coldness, even anger, in her eyes, she didn't snap, replying in a semi-cool tone.

"Yeah…what of it?"

"Nothing. I was just curious. It's a pretty name."

Arianna could only look away at this.

"How old are you?"

"Nine."

" _Right on the mark._ " She thought.

"Really? Well, for a nine year old, you sure have a good punch."

The girl was secretly amused by this, but made no face to show it, her angry eyes still locked on the river below.

"Why were they picking on you?"

"Why does it matter? They always pick on me. Most of the kids do."

"But there has to be some reason. It isn't right."

"Right or not, it's none of your business."

After this, the two sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. That tug like feeling was still surging through the knight, and no matter how much she searched her mind for the why, she couldn't find an answer.

"I need to go."

It was Arianna who broke the silence.

"I'm in enough trouble already."

"Well, wait a minute. Let me walk to where you're going with you. Assuming you are talking about your parents, I can tell them that it wasn't your fault and-"

"No!"

The girl's anger was apparent again, the nine-year-old now standing up.

"You won't say a thing."

"But why? Let me go and-"

"I said no!"

Another rumble, a louder one at that, filled the air, startling Alanna enough to look up.

"Well…at least let me walk you back then. I promise I won't say anything, even though I really think I should."

"No." she said again. "You stay away. I don't need your help. Mind your own business and leave me alone!"

And with that, the girl ran out of sight. Alanna wanted to chase after her again, but thought better of it. That didn't fix her curiosity though. What was wrong with Arianna? Why was she so angry, and why was she so against Alanna helping her out?

" _I don't know…maybe I am over thinking. She'll be okay. Her parents wouldn't really get mad if she explained that the other boys started the fight…right?_ "

* * *

After that whole event, she returned to the inn for dinner. Even though she spoke to many different people that night, taking care to get to know those she was going to teach, she couldn't get the girl off her mind. Even as she slept, the last thing she thought about was Arianna, questions forming in her mind. She thought about her so much that…

 _- **The skies were a dark grey color, clouds covering every corner of the visible sky. In front of her was her home, Pirate's Swoop. She was not in her castle though, but on the shore, facing the docks and the Emerald Sea. On those shores and docks were her people, husband included, fighting pirates, and not just a few, but many. There were three ships on their waters full of them, and it seemed as if an endless amount came pouring through. It was then the waters began to move, the sea raging with waves as rain poured from the sky. As the water rolled and crashed with anger, the ships full of pirates began to capsize, the vessels failing to serve their masters and drifting away with the wild sea. Her people were safe, and the remaining pirate's helpless. In that moment, Alanna turned and found Arianna standing behind her, a silver light surrounding the child,**_ _ **and as the two locked gazes, a loud and terrifying thunder rang throughout the sky**.-_

- _Gasp-_

Alanna awoke with a start, a few beads of sweat running down her forehead. It had been awhile since she had a dream that detailed. Everything seemed so real.

" _I'll contact George through the fire tomorrow…_ " she thought to herself, lying back down on her pillow. She knew it was just a silly dream, but part of her still wanted to check.

" _It was just a dream…it had to be…"_

No pirate would dare attack her home.

" _But then…if it was a dream…then why did I feel like I was really there? Why did it feel as if it were really happened? And why…why Arianna?"_

That was the most confusing part of her dream. Sure she missed home, and sure she had thought about the girl, but was that enough to cause the dream she had? Or was it more than a dream? It wouldn't be the first time she had dreamt of something that came true. If so, was her town really safe? Would other pirates truly attack that area?

And what of Arianna?

" _There was a light around her…like…light as if she had the gift…light that matched her eyes. Could she have it? Was she the cause of those storms in my dream?"_

She wasn't sure, but she knew one thing…and this was confirmed by both her intuition and her dream.

She needed to learn more about that young Arianna.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After that eventful night, the dream never came again, but that didn't mean Alanna had forgotten about it. It always floated around in the back of her mind. She didn't, however, have as much time as she wanted to think over it due to the training she was giving the town folk. That alone was an adventure all in itself, and an adventure that kept her quite busy.

At first, only a few came, most of them younger boys and girls whose ages ranged from ten to fourteen. They didn't care if their trainer was a woman. They were just eager to learn. Even some of the older women joined in, thinking it was brilliant that Alanna could fight and teach like that. It was the older men that gave no interest, and they had no issues showing it. Some of them sneered, and quite a few others made harsh comments, but Alanna nor her little class paid any mind, not to mention that if any kind of harmful comment was made, Kayden, who was at every training session, was right there to stop it. No one dared to defy him as everyone knew he was the strongest and wisest of all who lived there. He was calm and fair when settling any quarrel and kept a cool mind in a fight, the latter being seen just recently when a small group of bandits tried to attack the week before. He was also the one who helped in the founding of Wedgemore when it first came to be.

As time went on, however, the people came to slowly respect her, her classes becoming a little bigger each day. Those who thought she was useless and unfit to fight began to realize that she was indeed good, and she in turn began to see that they were all very quick learners. To those few who were using swords, they picked up on different parries and strikes she taught them very quickly. It was the same with those who wielded a staff. In the beginning, a lot of her students barely knew how to hold a staff correctly let alone hit with it properly, but within a few weeks they were running through similar drills she herself had ran through during her page years. She also taught them a few tricks in hand to hand combat just in case they were weaponless. At the end of the day, she was happy to see that they took to her learning, but Alanna was learning from them as well.

One thing she learned, despite them not all being well versed in weaponry, was that they were very talented in the use of a bow. During that practice, they always hit the target right on point. Even the younger children, boys and girls alike, could hit a target well, still or moving. They were definitely a lot better than she was at that age. Kayden later told her it was because of their heavy reliance on hunting when the town first came to life. They had done it so much that it became second nature, and because hunting was their main source of food, as well as part of their trading agreements with other towns, they had felt it was important for the children to learn it, too.

" _Speaking of children…_ " she thought as she finished teaching the two mage boys a few healing tricks. " _Where has Arianna been?"_

The whereabouts of the girl were always questionable. She was never in school with the other kids learning reading and writing nor was she ever in training. On the occasions they did see each other, it was either by the river, near the bakery, or behind that same building where they first met, usually in the process of getting beat up. More often than not, it was always the fighting that brought them together, Alanna always stepping in to stop it and Arianna always throwing a fit about it in the end, even more so when the woman tried to heal her.

"It's not like it's that bad!" The girl told her once after pulling a muscle in a fight. "I've had worst. I can take care of myself!"

"I'm sure you can, but why deal with it when I can help it? And aren't you the one always saying your parents will get mad if they find you hurt?"

Though Arianna never specifically stated it was her parents who got angry, Alanna just assumed it to be, though she had no idea why her parents would be upset. Their child was the one getting picked on.

" _I swear I'll never understand her…_ " she thought once the two boys left. She didn't know how she ever would. There were questions the girl still wouldn't answer, and whenever she tried, the conversations would end in arguments. Arianna was just this little ball of uncontrollable fire.

" _And not only that. She's confusing, too."_

There were a few times it looked like Arianna wanted to go more into herself, leaving Alanna close to getting the answers she wanted, but right at the very last minute, Arianna would shut herself out and the arguments would begin.

" _It seems pointless, but…I have to get to know her._ "

She wasn't entirely sure why she needed to, but something inside was tugging at her heart, and that something always acted up when Arianna was nearby. It was a feeling that she couldn't get rid of…a feeling that left her knowing she had to learn more about that defiant little girl.

Stepping out of a building the residents considered the town hall, she headed out into the small crowd in search for the aforementioned child, a light afternoon breeze blowing by her. Usually the meetings were once or twice a week, but it was nearing the end of that week now and she hadn't seen her at all.

" _It would be helpful if I knew where she lived…_ "

Unfortunately though, she didn't. She had travelled the town and walked by the houses she didn't quite recognize, but never had any luck. She even went as far as asking some of the town folk, but at the mention of Arianna's name, they either looked away, changed the subject, or didn't answer her at all.

" _Which makes absolutely no sense. How can no one know of a girl that lives in their own town? And if they do know her, why are they ignoring the subject?"_

She pondered over that question as she checked over the usual spots. She even checked the place where she often found the child fighting, but she wasn't there. It wasn't until she reached the river did she finally find her, the girl kneeling over the edge and throwing water on her face.

"Well there you are. I've been looking for you."

At the sound of the unexpected voice, Arianna looked up. She instantly regretted doing so, however, the moment she saw who it was, and looked away. She stood up and prepped to run, but it was too late. Alanna had already saw what the girl was trying to hide and quickly stopped her.

"Hey, take it easy."

Arianna, who was still struggling, kept her head turned from the other.

"Calm down...it's ok…look at me."

The struggling did come to a stop, but Arianna's face was still turned to the side.

"Look at me…"

Alanna's voice was firm but soft.

At first, the girl remained still, but after a few moments, she obeyed and turned to face the other.

"By gods…what happened to you?"

Lifting her chin gently, she inspected the blackened right eye. Someone had hit her good, and it was definitely recent. There was a deep scratch beneath it as well.

"Did those boys do this to you?"

Arianna only looked away again, refusing to answer.

"No, don't move." Alanna told her, inspecting it again. "I just got done looking around the area I usually see you fighting in, and when I saw you weren't there, I figured you were all right, but...jeeze…when did this happen?

Arianna still didn't answer. This only made the woman sigh. Forgetting the questions for a moment, she reached out and placed her hands over the eye.

"Stay still, I'll-"

"Don't!"

Almost instantly she pushed Alanna's hand out of the way, backing up.

"Don't touch it!"

"Now is not the time to argue, Arianna. You need the-"

"I said don't! Stay away!"

"No! That needs to be seen! Your parents will be mad if they see you hurt, remember?"

"This is different!"

"How is this different? You're making no sense!"

"It does make sense! Just…just drop it and leave me alone!"

Arianna then turned to run, but Alanna quickly stopped her again.

"Wait! Just…hold on a second."

The girl looked back with an angry glare.

"Take it easy…" Alanna told her, her voice firm again. "Look, even though I really feel I should heal that…I won't if you don't want me to, ok? Just…stay. Stay and talk…can you do that?"

Arianna's questioning gaze searched the woman's face, irritation mixed in with her curiousity. Alanna was half expecting her to run off, but much to her surprise, the brunette pulled herself away and took a seat on the ground. After letting out a small sigh of relief, the older woman joined her, eyes still on the little girl.

" _I want to know what happened, but if I ask her more questions about it, she might try and run again…_ "

She didn't want that. She wanted to make the girl comfortable. If she could get her to that point, then maybe…

"It's about time I found you. I've been wanting to check in to see how you were doing."

Arianna tucked her knees to her chest and said nothing.

"It's good to see, well, aside from your eye, that you're doing well."

No words still, the child looking as if she wanted to curl up and disappear. Perhaps it was time for a change in direction.

"So, your town is interesting so far. I like it. Your weather is questionable though. It seems to change a lot. Sometimes it's hot, and sometimes it's stormy, and those storms come out of nowhere."

She reached out and plucked a piece of grass from the girl's long sleeve white tunic, another thought entering her mind as she did this.

"Oh, speaking of weather, why are you always wearing long sleeves? Every time I see you, you have one on. On the days that are nice, doesn't it get too hot?"

Arianna looked over, shuffling in her spot uncomfortably.

"Maybe I like long sleeves. What's it to you? And so what if it gets stormy here. Does the great Lioness not like storms?"

"Quite the opposite actually. I love them. Well, I don't love getting caught in them when travelling, but the sound of the rain and thunder are comforting to listen to, especially when I am going to sleep."

The girl's gaze softened slightly at these words and she found herself looking away again. In turn, Alanna reached out and brushed some of her brown locks out of the way, exposing the wounded eye. Looking back over, Arianna met eyes with the violet colored ones and simply sighed.

"Will you quit…it's not even that bad."

Alanna took this moment to scoot a little closer.

"It looks terrible."

"It's fine."

"I know it's not…tell me. Was it those boys again?"

Arianna went back to not replying, tucking her knees in closer. She didn't look like she wanted to talk, but Alanna wasn't going to give in this time. She was tired of seeing her get hurt.

"You know…there are training classes in the town. You could come and really learn how to fight and defend yourself. Sure, I have seen you throw a few good hits, but I could teach you more. Yes, the boys will be there, but I won't let them touch you."

Still nothing.

"Or better yet, I can personally talk to them and their parents. I'll be they'll stop th-"

"No!"

Now Arianna reacted, the girl looking at her with a half panicked, half angered glare.

"No, don't say anything to them!"

"But…if I say something, then they may-"

"I said don't say a word! It wasn't even them who gave me this!"  
Now this wasn't something Alanna was expecting, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"What do you mean it wasn't the boys?"

"Just as I said…it wasn't the boys."

"Then who was it?"

The girl was silent for a moment, hesitating before giving her answer.

"No one…I fell."

Alanna's mouth almost dropped at this. Was she just told a blatant lie? She herself had used that excuse before, but for the other to use it now when she could clearly see it was more than just a fall…

"You fell…"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Did I stutter?"

"…All right then. Where did you fall?"

Silence fell once more.

"And do tell me the details of the fall as well. How did it happen? What did you hit?"

Nope, the girl had nothing.

"Come on, I'm just asking about how you-"

"Oh will you shut it?" Arianna snapped angrily. "Gods you're annoying. Fine, I didn't fall, but it's none of your business who did this to me!"

"I am here to help protect your town, so if I see you hurt, it is my business."

"You're here to protect the town from the bandits. Not from anything else."

"I'm a knight. It's my job to protect anyone who can't protect themselves."

"Well I can protect myself, thank you very much. I don't need you. Worry about the town."

"You are part of the town!"

"I am not…"

"You live here, don't you?"

"Yeah, but so what? Doesn't mean I'm part of it. I could care less about the stupid people who live there! They're all jerks anyways."

Alanna quieted at this remark, suddenly remembering how everyone seemed to avoid the subject when she mentioned the little girl.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true. I hate all of them."

"…Is that why I hardly ever see you in town?"

The girl retreated to her silent ways again, anger still in her eyes.

"What have they done to make you hate them so much?"

"None of your business."

"Arianna…"

"Just shut up about it, all right? You don't understand."

Alanna let out a sigh.

"You're right, I don't understand." She said softly. "I don't, but that's because you won't let me. I want to know what's going on. I want to help you, but in order to do that I need you to help me. I need you to help me understand. You can talk to me."

At this, Arianna looked up, her gaze…different. Her sky grey eyes were softer, and also slightly taken aback by these unexpected words.

"Arianna…listen to me…"

"Alanna?"

Both the females jumped at the sound of the new voice, the tenor like sound catching them off guard.

"Oh, it's you Kayden?"

"Hello, sorry if I'm interrupting. Oh what's this? Well I'll be…if it isn't young Arianna. Has my Lady made friends with her?"

"We're not friends." Arianna replied out of spite.

Alanna just shook her head and looked back at Kayden.

"Is everything all right?"

"There's been a bandit sighting. A small band of them, about seven, have been spotted about two miles from here. Their hiding out in a cave. We're assuming they are prepping for an attack. Perhaps if we get to them first, we can stop them from hitting the town."

It was a good thing Alanna wasn't looking in the girl's direction, for if she did, she would have seen a look of interest grow on Arianna's face.

"I agree. We'll gather some men and go."

She then turned to face the child.

"We're not done talking. You best come find me again today, none of this hiding."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll turn this whole town upside down to look for you."

Arianna only scoffed.

"You don't think I will?" Alanna asked with a raised brow.

The girl merely stood up and wiped off her breeches.

"I'm highly doubtful."

"Don't test me….as for now, you should go home and rest. You need it."

Arianna shrugged in reply. After Alanna stood up herself, she placed her hand on the girls shoulder and gently squeezed.

"Please…just go rest."

And with one final soft look, both she and Kayden took off.

Now, the smart thing to do would be to go and rest, but then…Arianna didn't feel like being smart. She craved something else.

" _I best come find you today, huh? Sure…why not?"_

* * *

Once back at the town, a small group of ten gathered and headed for the bandits small camp, three with bows, four with staves, and three, including Kayden and Alanna, with swords.

"And you said they were about two miles out?"

A young, black haired male named Jacob, who was only in his early twenties, nodded and answered.

"Yes, my lady. I saw them myself during patrol."

The one thing Alanna has established upon her arrival was a group of patrolmen. That job went to those who good as fighters. They were to keep watch around the borders of the town to prevent a surprise attack.

"And there were seven?"

"Yes." He replied to her.

"Was the leader among them?"

"No, not that I saw."

Alanna nodded and proceeded on quietly in front of the rest. Almost all of the men with her had once despised her existence, and now they gave her the upmost respect.

"Careful." Another man said with a deep voice, his name being Baltor. "The bandits are known for leaving traps. If they camped not too far from here, then traps may lie hidden in these woods."

Alanna nodded again, taking care to watch her step. She was doing well enough to keep her eyes open, yet at the same time, she had a little trouble forgetting about the event that took place before.

" _What is with that girl? One minute she is all rude, the next she looks like she is about to open up, and then right after she returns to being defiant. And the excuses she makes about whether or not to get healed are starting to make less and less sense. She doesn't want her parents to know she's been fighting, so I do my best to heal the little wounds she gets, but then when she gets a black eye and a cut like that, I'm not allowed to heal it because that wound is somehow different? I don't get it at all."_

Sometimes that girl was so confusing that it made her head hurt.

" _I just wish she would be straight forward with me. There is no need to lie. I still can't believe she told me she fell…_ "

"We're almost there." Jacob whispered. "About half a mile more and we will reach the cave. They were all sitting by a small fire last time I checked."

Alanna reached down and pulled out Lighting, holding it tight, bringing the shield in her other hand a little closer. She had to be ready.

- _snap -_

At the sudden sound, everyone froze, their eyes scanning the wooded area. For a few moments, they heard nothing more and almost assumed that they were probably hearing some animal, but just as they were about to walk again…

- _snap-_

This time, Baltor and Jacob raised their bows, arrows already set to shoot, and aimed them in the direction the sound was coming from. Alanna also had her sword and shield at the ready.

"Show yourself!" Jacob called. "There's no point in hiding! You're surrounded!"

Alanna waited for a possible attack, but instead saw something she was most definitely not expecting, and the sight surprised everyone that was there. It wasn't a bandit they were facing, nor any type of enemy for that matter. Instead, standing up from behind a rock with an arrow pointed at Jacob, was a very familiar young brown haired female.

"Go on. Shoot me! I dare you." She said defiantly, and then she spit.

"What the…you!" Jacob snapped. "You ruddy brat. What are you doing here?"

They all lowered their weapons and stared as well.

"Leave! This scouting party for the bandits is for fighters only."

"Oh really?" the girl replied. "If that's true, they why are you here Jacob?"

"You little…"

"Hush!" Alanna snapped before rounding onto the child. "Arianna…what in the goddesses name are you doing out here?"

"Oh! And easy question. I like those. I'm here because you told me to come find you. Ask me another!"

"Don't you start with that sarcasm." She said angrily. "And I told you to come find me later today, not during this!"

"It is later! Not my fault you didn't specify a particular time frame."

Alanna looked at her exasperated, unbelieving at what the girl was saying.

"You knew what I meant Arianna. Get out of here this instant!"

"Leave? Yeah, no. Not happening. I want to see some action. I've been wanting to for a while but I always seem to miss the fun. Now's my chance!"

"What? You'll not be seeing anything! You don't even know how to fight properly!"

"I can hold my own well enough with this." Arianna replied, twirling her bow. "I can shoot just as well as any of the other lazy kids in that town."

"No…just no. Here you are so interested in fighting bandits but you don't go out of your way to get to some of the classes. You can't just come along without any training. That's not how it works. Now go home."

"Make me."

"Arianna…" Kayden said lowly. "Listen to her."

"I don't have to listen to anyone. You should know that by now."

"My lady…" It was Baltor. "I continued on forward and spotted the camp Jacob mentioned, but no one was there. Just leftover fire wood, and it was warm."

"What?" That meant they could really be anywhere now. "Dammit, I-"

"Watch out!"

Arianna turned to look in the direction of the shout, but right at that moment, Alanna reached out and pulled her back, and arrow now landing where the girl once stood.

"Get down!"

She pulled herself and Arianna behind the large rock the child was originally hiding behind.

"Get out of here! You'll be killed if you stay!"

"I'm not going anywhere! And wouldn't now be a bad time to leave with the fighting going on anyways?"

Alanna scowled at the thought, but the girl was right.

"Dammit…you stay here. Do not move. Leave this spot and I swear you will never hear the end of it."

"You never let me hear the end of anything."

"Stay!" she said sharply, and then disappeared to join the fight.

Now, once again, Arianna had the chance to be smart, but she was just too stubborn for her own good.

"Stupid. Like I'd stay put."

She wasn't afraid of the Lioness, so instead of listening, she peeked out from behind her hiding spot to get a better look.

"Now this is more like it."

In front of her were all the men, the bandits, and Alanna fighting. It was definitely a sight to see, and from the looks of it, Alanna and her mini army were winning. Three of the seven bandits were already dead and only one on good side was wounded in the arm.

"Well that's going to leave a nasty mark." She muttered when she saw the slice. She also noticed that Alanna was using her magic as well, occasionally focusing her gift, which came in the form of a violet fire like light, onto the enemies' weapons, making them too hot for the owner to hold.

"Now that's cool…"

The sight of the knight using her gift made her feel slightly uncomfortable for reasons she shared with no one, yet at the same time, she couldn't help but be intrigued.

" _If only I could-_ "

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a one on one fight that took place not far from her area. Stepping out and concealing herself behind a bush, she peeked and saw that Jacob and dropped his bow and was now fighting hand to hand with a nasty looking bandit who looked much older than he was. Jacob was holding his own well enough, but she could see the boy struggling.

"Well this will be fun…"

Slipping a bow onto her string, she settled her grip until it was steady. She may have been a pain to everyone who knew her, and she may have hated the townsfolk, but she wasn't dumb to let them struggle or get killed…not if she had a say in any of it.

Once she was set, she calmed her breathing, blocking out all of the noise around her. She was just like every other kid in that town. She knew how to shoot. Most of it she learned from watching and from nights of endless practice when everyone was asleep. This shooting was no different from any other she had practiced before. Yes the target was moving, and yes there was a chance she could accidently hit Jacob, but not if she waited for the right moment.

" _Come on….come on…"_

The bow remained still, her eyes never leaving her target. It wasn't until a few moments later did she see an opening, and without hesitation, she let the arrow fly, the object hitting the bandit square in the back.

"Yes! Got him!"

She stood up all excited, throwing her hands in the air.

"Now that's a shot! Ah!"

As she threw her hands up, an enemy arrow skidded by and grazed her arm. She immediately pulled them back down and pulled her now bleeding arm to her chest.

"Oh…well damn."

"Arianna!"

That was the sound of Alanna's not so happy yet slightly worried voice, and hearing it made Arianna disappear back into the bush.

"Well, least I got one in…"

After that, she stayed put until the fighting came to a complete stop. When she looked up next, Alanna was tending to the wounded fighter who had an arrow in his arm, and those who weren't hurt too badly were searching through the dead bandits and taking their weapons. It was then she chose to leave her spot, walking over to the body that had her arrow in it.

"Not a bad shot at all." She muttered.

"Are you stupid?"

This question came from Jacob.

"You could have shot me!"

"But I didn't."

"But you could have!"

"But…as I said…I didn't. Is this really how you treat someone who saved your back?"

"You didn't save me! I had it under control!"

"Oh yes…I could very much see that."

"Arianna!"

And it was that not so happy voice again. Turning around, she found the red headed female walking over to her.

"Are you insane!? Do you not know how to listen to anyone? Now look at you!"

The girl looked down at her arm, the blood going through her white tunic, and simply shrugged.

"It's just a graze."

"You could have been killed! Do you have a death wish?"

"Well, not really…and look, I'm not dead!"

Alanna stepped in a little closer.

"I told you to stay put…"

"And I didn't listen. Problem?"

The woman's mouth almost dropped.

"Problem? Yes there's a problem! You! You and that disrespectful attitude of yours! Do you not take anyone into consideration?"

Arianna simply scoffed.

"No, and why should I? No one does for me."

"Oh really? Then what have I done since I've gotten here? I save your sorry self from getting beat up too badly by those damn boys, I heal almost every wound you get from it, and if you don't want me to heal something, which still doesn't make sense because you said your parents get mad if they see you hurt, then I don't heal it! Why? Because I take you into consideration!"

Alanna had to breathe after this. She hadn't meant to explode, but Arianna had put herself right in dangers way that both scared, angered, and worried her.

"And speaking of parents, what about them? Don't you take their feelings into consideration? How do you think they would feel if they found out you had gotten hurt worse than this because you wanted to fight bandits? Although I really don't understand why they would be upset about you getting hurt from the fights when it's the boys who start it, but did you ever think that maybe they get mad because they care?"

Arianna, who had been twiddling her bow, suddenly froze and looked up. Her gaze was not hard like Alanna had expected, but…soft. Almost sad. The look took the woman off guard, and the two were so transfixed on each other that they failed to see that even Kayden's look had changed, his sad as well.

After a few more moments, Arianna finally looked away and chuckled slightly. Without going back to retrieve her arrow, she slung the bow onto her back and walked away, passing Alanna as she did.

"Wait."

She stopped Arianna in her tracks, gently grabbing onto the arm that was hurt.

"I didn't mean to yell…but you could have really gotten hurt a lot worse than this out there, and that would have effected a lot of people, myself included."

She pulled the arm closer to her and proceeded to roll up the sleeve.

"Let me see this."

"Let go!"

Arianna literally slapped at Alanna's arm and pulled back, an almost fearful gaze in those cloudy eyes.

"Stay away from me…"

"Don't do this…please…"

"I said stay away!"

She clutched her arm protectively to her, Alanna sighing in reply.

"Arianna…." Her voice was soft. "Please…I just want to help you."

Her defensive gaze changed back to sadness again, and that very look told Alanna something important. The girl had a secret…a deep one at that…and she wasn't going to share it with anybody.

"You can't…" Arianna said back, her voice just as soft. "There's nothing you can do to help me."

And with that, she turned and walked away.

* * *

The town was glad to see that no one was killed during that fight, and a few days after that, everything else went back to normal. Those who had gotten hurt were feeling better, and the training and little mage classes resumed for the violet eyed knight.

" _And if everything is back to normal, then why do I feel so miserable…"_

It was nearing the late afternoon and Alanna had just come back from the river. Ever since the fight, Arianna had been out of sight. She checked every day in the usual spots, but never once did she see the girl.

" _I hope she's all right…I didn't mean to yell. I was just really worried…and scared._ "

That same nagging feeling that tugged at her heart still had not left. If anything, it had gotten stronger.

" _I have got to find her. I have to see if she's okay, and I need to know more about her, too. I wish I could just…_ "

It was in that moment that luck was upon her. Right as she had looked up, she spotted the young girl not too far from the bakery.

" _Finally!_ "

She opened her mouth to call her name, but then stopped herself before she could.

" _Wait…what if I call her and she runs? She might after the fight we had…_ "

There was a good chance she would, so, just in case, she decided to stay silent and follow the child. In turn, this would also show her where the girl lived.

" _Then maybe I can talk to her parents…_ "

So, in complete silence, she followed along, taking care to stay out of sight. She soon found herself taking a back alley that she had yet to explore. Continuing on, she followed it until she reached a small wooden house that was concealed behind the bigger stone buildings.

" _What an odd place to live…it's almost like they want to hide from everyone else."_

She stayed in hiding until the girl was inside. After that, she waited a good five minutes or so before proceeding.

" _Now I can talk to everyone. I really need to know she's all right._ "

Stepping out, she walked over to the house and knocked on the door. The place really was small, but it seemed comfy on the outside.

" _Odd…why isn't anyone coming?_ " she had waited quite a few minutes. " _I know she's here…._ "

Reaching out, she knocked again, and almost instantly the door opened. In front of her now stood a woman much taller than her.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, yes. Hello. Is Arianna in?"

"Alanna?"

Arianna opened the door a little more and stepped out, her eyes suddenly slightly fearful.

"Oh, hello Arianna."

The girl went to say something, but the woman behind her grasped her shoulder harshly and pulled her back.

"What business do you have with my daughter?"

If the woman hadn't mentioned it, you'd never be able to tell they were related. Arianna looked nothing like her mother. While the girl had dark brown hair and grey eyes, her mother had bright blonde hair and blue eyes. Even their faces looked different.

"I said what business do you have with my daughter?"

The sudden hint of annoyance in the mother began to worry her slightly, her eyes falling to the child, Arianna still having that fearful look.

"I…I was just coming to check in on her."

"Check in? Why?"

"I wanted to see if she was all right."

"Of course she's all right, less she's been getting hurt. You fighting again girl?"

Arianna, who could feel that grip tighten, quickly shook her head.

"I haven't been fighting at all! I swear it!"

"She hasn't been fighting." Alanna added in, sensing the discomfort. "I had seen her a few days ago with that black eye and I was coming to see how it was."

"It's fine. She fell."

"I know…she told me. Bit of a nasty fall if you ask me."

"Well no one did. You be needing anything else?"

Alanna looked back at the girl, Arianna's fearful gaze hardening slightly.

"Well, yes actually. I wanted to see if she wanted to join in on some of the training today. We have one more class before nightfall and she is more than welcome."

"Well she won't be there. We don't believe in women fighting. Not their place."

"But…woman can fight just as well as men."

"Maybe that's how you see it, but not us. Women fighting is wrong. Women who can fight with magic is even worse. In fact…"

She then rounded on her child.

"Didn't I tell you not to get involved with this one? She's got the Gift she does, and what do I say about people like that."

"You say their cursed…" Arianna replied. "I know that. I don't get involved. I just see her in passing and sometimes we chat."

"You don't need to be saying a word to her!"

"Hey, wait just one minute." Alanna cut in. "That's not true at all. People who have the Gift aren't cursed. And she's done nothing wrong talking to me. I happen to like our chats."

"Well I don't believe in what you do. Anyone with the Gift is a cursed being and shouldn't be around other people."

"But that's not true at all!"

"Excuse me? Who are you to-"

"Stop!"

Arianna cut in before her mother could finish.

"Alanna….stop. We…we don't believe in it. So go."

"What? Arianna, you-"

"Go!"

Alanna could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant it.

" _But there's fear in there, too. I can see it…"_

Something wasn't right. Her gut told her so. She wanted to press on, but Arianna shook her head. So in the end, she backed off.

"Fine. I'll be taking my leave then."

"Good, and you're not welcome back."

And with that, the door slammed shut.

* * *

After that interesting encounter, Alanna returned to her room for the night. Right before she slept, she brought up a fire and used her magic to get in touch with none other than her husband. She desperately needed some advice right now.

"I don't understand…something's not right, but I can't put my finger on it."

George listened carefully as his wife told the story. He had heard about Arianna from previous conversations, but not of the bandit fight or about the meeting with the mother.

"Something is going on. Arianna is scared of something...perhaps her mother?"

"Could be likely." George replied. "But it could be something else. Maybe she really is afraid of magic."

"I don't know…you could be right, but…"

It just didn't feel that way.

"I know it isn't my place to get involved. If that's not what they believe, then I can't help that, but…there's something about that girl…"

"Because of that dream, yes?"

Alanna nodded, remembering back to it.

"I haven't had it since that night, but I can remember it clearly. And every time I am around her, I get this odd feeling, but I can't explain what it is."

George let out a sigh and furrowed his brows in thought.

"Well, if you want my advice, I'd say follow your instincts and try to get to know her, but be more careful about it."

"But what if the dream I had was just that…nothing but a dream."

"A dream like the one you had is never just a dream. You should know that by now."

She nodded her head. It was true. Dreams in the past had led her on interesting adventures. It would be pointless to ignore them now.

"Well, all right. I'll see if I can somehow get to her again without her mother being around. For now though, I need sleep. I'm getting up early for to run through a few exercises myself before training."

"Always on the go." George said with a giggle. "All right then. Sleep well my love. I can't wait for you to be back."

"I can't wait to be back." She said with a smile. Gods did she love this man. "Good night, George. I love you."

"I love you, too."

And with their final goodbyes, the fire was out, and Alanna crawled into bed and under the covers. The wind had picked up, a light rumble of thunder in the air.

" _Odd…_ " she thought as she slowly fell asleep. " _Once again, there wasn't a cloud in the sky today, and now this…_ "

Many things ran through her mind as she dozed off, but the very last thing she thought about was the meeting she had with the girl and her mother.

" _I don't understand it at all. The gift isn't a bad thing. And her mother…she doesn't seem nice in the slightest. Arianna…I hope you're all right…_ "

* * *

Back in the little wooden house, a light breeze blew through the room of a little girl. In the room, this girl sat and looked outside, longing to be outdoors.

"Alanna…" she whispered, her mind remembering the visit. How was the woman able to find her? And did she really come by to check if she was okay?

" _No one's ever done that before…well…once they did…but that was a very long time ago._ "

She continued thinking on this until she yawned. Despite wanting to escape to the outside world, she was tired, so instead she decided to sleep. She was just about to curl up when her bedroom door suddenly slammed open.

"Stupid girl!"

Arianna jumped and quickly stood up. There in front of her was her mother. Her eyes, as always at this time of night, were glazed over.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You did! You spoke to that witch!"

"But I didn't say anything I shouldn't have!"

"I don't care! I told you no!"

Her mother charged further. She tried to make a run for it, but the woman got to her faster and pushed her to the ground.

"What did you say to her?!"

"Nothing! I swear!"

"Liar!"

She lifted her foot and kicked the girl square in the stomach.

"Ah!"

"Tell me!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Stop lying!"

Another swift kick came, knocking the air out of the nine year old female. She thought that after all this time, she would be used to the abuse her mother gave her, but the pain never dulled.

"Mother I swear it!"

She then felt a hand wrap around the collar of her shirt as the woman lifted her up, shoving her face inches away from her daughters. Arianna could smell the scent of liquor.

"I'm sick of you lying to me. I know you tell her things. Did you tell her I hit you? Did you tell her that I gave you the black eye?"

"No I didn't! I told her I fell! Ah!"

This time her mother slapped her clear across the face before dropping her again.

"That's right, you fell. You fell because you're stupid. Say it!"

"I fell because I'm stupid!"

"And no one likes a stupid child, especially a stupid child who's cursed."

Arianna, who was shaking, curled up into a ball, breathing hard.

"Say it!" her mother shouted again, swinging her foot towards the girl's face. "Say it now!"

"Ah!"

* * *

- _Gasp-_

Alanna, who had been in a restless sleep, suddenly jot up from her bed at the sound of a loud thunder clap passing in the sky. Her breathing was shaky and sweat was dripping down her forehead despite the air being cool. She would have blamed her dreams for her waking up like this, but strangely enough, she hadn't been having one.

" _What is going on…_ "

Swinging her legs over the bed, she slipped into her leather slippers and stood up. Something was wrong, she could feel it, but she had no idea what. What she did know was that she wasn't going to fall back to sleep, so instead she decided to head downstairs into the sitting room below the bedrooms where all the days guests hung about. After instinctively tying her sword to side, she left the room and went below. Judging from the outside, she knew it was late and that everyone would be sleeping, but much to her surprise, quite a few people were up, either drinking with friends or drinking alone. Kayden was one of those who was by himself.

"Can't sleep?"

Alanna shook her head and walked in his direction, taking a seat beside him.

"No, you either?"

"Nah, storms keep me up."

"You must never get to sleep then."

He chuckled at this and took a sip of his wine.

"No, can't say that I do. Would you like something to drink yourself?"

"No thank you, I'm all right."

He nodded and lean back in his chair.

"I see they keep you up to, yes?"

"Actually, they don't. Woke me up this time though. I wasn't sleeping very well anyways."

"Why not?"

"Just have some things on my mind."

Kayden was silent for a moment, eying her as he took another drink.

"About that girl?"

Alanna's eyes met with his, her gaze curious.

"You know about her?"

"I do."

"Well that's a first. Everyone else I've asked seems to avoid the subject."

"That's because they're a superstitious lot."

Alanna's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Kayden let out a sign and leaned forward.

"What have you learned about Arianna?"

"Well…aside from having an attitude that can change with a flip of a coin, nothing really. Do you know anything?"

He nodded his head.

"I do. Her and her mother came about a year after this town was made. Child was six at the time and just as stubborn then as she is now."

"No father?"

"None that I saw. From the very beginning they were quiet folk, especially the mother. She seemed odd, but we thought nothing of it, especially since the girl was coming to school normally with the other kids."

"She did? Why doesn't she now?"

"The woman pulled her out about half a year in."

"What? Why?"

"Cause she found out we were teaching her young one magic."

Alanna's heart froze for a moment, her eyes widening slightly.

"Teaching her…magic? Wait…don't tell me…."

Kayden nodded.

"Where do you think these storms come from?"

Alanna slumped back in her chair, shocked at the sudden news.

"Great Goddess…she has the Gift? And these storms…weather magic?"

"So it seems. A few things I noticed before the woman pulled her out was that whenever she got angry, the winds would blow, or the sky would turn grey and thunder would come about…and when she cried, it rained."

Alanna ran her fingers through her hair. She was in complete disbelief. Of course it was no surprise she couldn't tell because anyone with the Gift was protected from those who had it, but still…and yet at the same time… everything was now starting to make sense. Any time she really noticed the thunder or the change in the weather, Arianna was always with her.

"Wait…" she said suddenly, remembering something else. "She has the gift, but lives with a mother who doesn't believe in it?"

"Yes. Her mother spouted that anyone with the gift was cursed, including her own daughter, and she wouldn't allow her to mingle with others who she considered cursed as well."

"But…if she has the gift, then she needs to be trained! It's dangerous for her to not have control over it!"

"I know, but that's something I can't force. Lilith is her mother, and she gets the final say in it all."

Alanna crossed her arms over her chest, anger growing upon hearing this. There was a time in her life where she wasn't fond of her Gift and even feared it, but she knew that it wasn't a curse, and that anyone who had it needed to be trained. If not, bad things could happen.

"And that's not all…"

"There's more?"

His eyes became very grave now.

"After she was pulled, we hardly saw her save a few times she came to get goods from the town. Every time we saw her though, she had some mark on her."

"What do you mean mark?"

"One week it would be a split lip. Another a black eye. I used to see a lot of bruises on her arm as well. I stopped seeing that when she started wearing long sleeves more."

Suddenly Alanna's curious gaze changed to a worried one.

"Her mother hurt her?"

"Well…I thought it, but there was never any proof. I tried to ask a few times, but she always would say she fell."

"She said that the other day when I saw her black eye…and I noticed she still wears long sleeves despite the weather. You don't think…"

He shrugged.

"I really don't know. I tried going down there myself once to visit, but the mother was rude as all and shut the door on me. A few days later I saw the girl walking about…but she was limping."

Alanna's heart broke. Suddenly things she couldn't make sense of were coming clearer and clearer as the story went on.

"I never went back after that in fear that I was the reason why she was hurt. All the other towns people stay away from her for other reasons though…for the superstitious ones."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember how I said that she told us off for trying to teach her and that magic was a curse? She also said that the Gift her daughter had was worse than that, saying that it would bring upon storms that would ruin us. No one really believed it, but a few nights after that, a storm came that nearly destroyed our crops. Word started spreading that it was the child who caused it, and ever since then, they all avoided her. Now I don't know if Arianna was to blame for the storm, but I didn't care, hence why I had checked on her. Never again will I though, even if I want to. I don't want to be responsible if she gets hurt again."

Alanna couldn't believe anything she was hearing. Cursed for having weather magic? That was insane! It wasn't a curse, and even if Arianna did bring about the storm, it could have been because she lost control. Things like that happened when one couldn't control their Gift.

"That's so wrong….she's her daughter. She shouldn't be treating her that way! That child is not cursed, and those who believe it are foolish! And…and…"

Something else now hit her mind.

"And…you said you feared visiting again because you didn't want to see Arianna get hurt?"

"Yes…"

"Well…I visited today…"

Kayden suddenly looked worried himself.

"What happened?"

"She was foul…rude…and just…something was off. And Arianna…I saw her…there was fear in her eyes. You don't think that…."

It was in that moment a loud bout of thunder boomed above them, and at the same time, that familiar tugging feeling literally squeezed at her heart, setting off a fear in the Lionesses soul.

"Oh god…Arianna!"

* * *

"Let me go! Mother!"

Arianna, who had been picked up by the cuff again, was thrown into the wall, her back slamming hard against it. She could taste the blood on her lip from where her mother had kicked her and could already feel the bruises rising. Her muscles ached, her chest was sore, and yet there was nothing she could do to escape.

"Mother please…"

"Shut it you stupid girl. You brought this upon yourself. I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance."

Arianna curled up, trying to protect what she could of her body.

"Especially when I found out you were cursed. You and that Gift."

She spit in the girl's face.

"I never even wanted you to begin with…"

Arianna could feel her eyes welling up, hurting from both the physical pain and her words.

"Mother…I didn't mean to be born like this…I tried to get rid of it but…"

"Shut it!"

She kicked the girl hard in the arm, Arianna wincing from the pain. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. She just wanted it to end.

"Don't say another word. And don't you dare cry! I see those tears coming. You let one fall and I'll beat you harder than you ever felt. I swear it. I know it rains when you cry, and believe me…one little drop…just one…and I'll kill you."

Arianna cowered in fear, fighting to keep the tears back. She didn't think she would escape this one, but then something happened that neither of them were expecting. Out of nowhere came what sounded to be the unsheathing of a weapon. The girl thought she was hearing things, but then from a shadows a sword appeared, and it was pointed right at the woman's throat.

"You even try and lay a hand on her and you won't live to see another day."

She knew that voice…she knew it well…but she couldn't believe it.

"A…Alanna?"

The woman stepped out, the sword forcing the girl's mother to the wall.

"You witch…"

"Shut it." She hissed. "I should kill you here and now for what you've done…"

"Alanna…"

The child's voice was barely a whisper.

The knights violet eyes fell to the nine year old female.

"Arianna…can you move?"

She nodded slowly.

"Then get up. Get up and get behind me."

At first the girl didn't move. She was afraid to.

"Don't listen to her you little-"

"I said shut it!"

She pressed the sword closer to the woman's throat.

"Arianna…do as I say. Come to me."

The brunette was still afraid to move, but when she heard tone behind Alanna's voice, she couldn't disobey, so slowly, she lifted herself up and walked over, standing quietly behind her.

"Good…"

She then rounded back onto the mother.

"You listen, and you listen well. You even think about following us and I swear by the Goddess I will strike you down. She is to come with me, and you are to stay. Do you understand me?"

The woman did not reply. This only prompted Alanna to press in further.

"I said do you understand me."

At first nothing was said, but then the mother gave a slow nod, a mixture of anger and fear in her cold, blue eyes.

Ever so slowly, Alanna removed her sword, and without another single word, she turned, grabbed Arianna by the hand, and walked out. Once they were outside, the girl couldn't help but look back, but Alanna gave her a gentle but firm little tug.

"Don't. It's not worth it."

After that, they travelled in silence. Arianna had no idea what was going through her saviors mind. She herself wasn't even sure what to think as she was still taking in all that was happening.

When they reached the inn, Alanna stormed inside, people in shock to see her return with such an angry glare, Arianna right in tow.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves. This girl has suffered because of your ignorance. She is not cursed. If anything, she has been blessed with the Gift, and if it gets out of control it's because she hasn't been trained properly. And you see these marks?"

She brought the girl forward.

"This is the work of her mother…her very own flesh and blood. If you hadn't been too stupid to look away from her because you thought she was cursed, then maybe she could have been spared, but no…you didn't…and now look at what's been done. You're the foolish ones. I should let the bandits have you."

The entire room was silent, unable to move or even breathe at her words. After a few moments though, Alanna took off again, Arianna's hand still in her own, and didn't stop until they reached her room, the woman locking it behind her.

As soon as they were alone, she let out a sigh, working hard to control her anger. Turning, she lit a few nearby candles and then looked down upon the fragile looking girl, her eyes now soft.

"Sit."

Arianna did as she was told, taking a place on Alanna's bed. Walking over, the woman knelt down in front of her. Reaching over, she began to pull up the sleeves of the girl's night shirt, and this time, she didn't fight back. She just continued to sit quietly.

Looking over her arms, she saw that there were quite a few bruises all over them, her heart literally dropping at the sight.

" _How could she do this to her own daughter…how could anyone do this?"_

She didn't understand, but right now was not the time to. Instead, she simply began her work, placing her finger tips over every bruised spot she saw. At first, Arianna shuffled, but then she relaxed, allowing Alanna to do what she needed. After the bruises, she went right for the lip. Arianna could feel a coolness running through the once painful cut, and after that coolness came on her leg, her face, and her chest as well.

When Alanna was satisfied with her work, she stood up and took a seat beside the girl. Using the magic left her a little tired, but not enough to keep her down.

At first, no one say anything, both unsure of how to start. It was Arianna who broke that silence.

"How did you know I had the Gift?"

Alanna looked over and locked gazes with her.

"Kayden told me. Kayden told me everything."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He told about when you and your mother first came. And how she pulled you out from the school when she learned they were trying to teach you magic."

"She doesn't believe in it. She thinks it's a bad thing."

"The Gift itself isn't bad or good. It depends on the person behind it."

Arianna looked down and fiddled with her sleeve.

"What else did he say?"

"He said that he started to assume you were getting abused, and even tried to check in, but not long after he did, he saw you limping."

Arianna made no remark to this, though she could tell the girl was thinking.

"He also said that people started to believe you were cursed…that you were to blame for a storm that damaged their crops."

At this, the child shuffled uncomfortably.

"I…I didn't mean to…"

"What?"

"That was me…but I didn't do it on purpose. I remember that night. Mother had been drinking a lot, and then she started to beat me. I was so scared that I started to cry, and then I lost control. That's when the storm started, but I really didn't mean it…"

"I believe you." Alanna said softly. "There was no fault in it. If one is not trained with their gift, things like that can happen without meaning to. You need to be trained in it."

Arianna shook her head.

"I don't want to…I mean…I just…I'm not sure if I like it or not…"

"It's not a bad… the Gift…and Arianna…neither are you."

Now the girl looked back up, her eyes slightly watery.

"Alanna?"

"Yes?"

"I…I…"

The woman squeezed her arm gently.

"You can tell me."

"I'm just…I'm trying to figure out why you are here."

Alanna looked on curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you. Before you came, I saw you."

"Saw me?"

"Yes. In a dream."

Alanna's heart suddenly froze again, her own dream drifting back into her mind.

"What do you mean in a dream?"

"I had a dream about you before you even came."

"Did you? What was it about?"

"Well…there was a town…and then there was an ocean. In the town people were fighting, and then the ocean started to rise up, but like…it was almost as if I was the one doing it. And then…then I saw you…and right after that, I woke."

Alanna was silent for a moment. That dream was very similar to her own.

"Why are you here?"

At this question, the woman stood up and looked out the window. Now she had much more to think about. Many things she understood, and many things were still questionable. One thing, however, was clear.

"Alanna?"

"You're not to return to her."

"Wait…what?"

"Your mother. You're not to live with her anymore."

"But…then where am I supposed to go?"

"You'll stay here."

"You mean get a room here? I'm not sure I-"

"No. I mean here. You'll stay in this room…with me."

Now it was Arianna's turn to look on curiously.

"Wait…what do you mean?"

"I mean as I say. For now, you will share this room with me."

"Where will I sleep?"

"In that bed."

"But then…where will you sleep?"

"We can share it you know…it's big enough."

Arianna blushed at this.

"But…"

"No buts. I don't trust that woman, and I would feel safer keeping you with me, especially at night. You're to stay here."

"What of my things?"

"Do you have much there?"

"Well…not really." She admitted. "Just some old clothes."

"Then don't worry. You won't be needing them. I'll get you new ones."

"Woah, wait a second…" Arianna said, shuffling shyly. "You can't"

"Shh. No more about it."

"But I don't understand. You-"

"Shhhh…."

Alanna walked over and took a seat once more.

"Crawl into bed. With the healing you got, you need some rest."

"Well, I still want to-"

"Go on…get in."

Although hesitant at first, Arianna eventually got under the covers and curled up, her eyes never leaving the woman beside her. The girl was very confused about everything, but Alanna…she was not. There were still some things the knight wasn't too sure of, but she knew that the confusion would clear up in time. She also knew that she and this girl were supposed to meet. Most definitely. They were supposed to be part of each other's lives. She wasn't sure what for, but she knew it was meant to happen. She knew it was meant to be.

"Alanna…"

The woman reached out and brushed some of the girl's hair away from her cheek. This action took the child a little off guard, but she didn't entirely shy away from it.

"Shhhh…rest now…"

"But…"

"Shhhhh….no more questions. We'll talk in the morning. Sleep now…"

Alanna placed her finger tips on the girl's temple, stroking it gently as a violet light surrounded the area.

"Sleep…I'll be right here."

Arianna tried to stay away, fighting the incoming tiredness with all of her might, but it was no use, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.


End file.
